GHOST
by Once-In-A-Blue-Moon-17
Summary: Rin and Mikuo were about to be wed. But Rin got into an accident. She finds out she's dead. Here comes Len, Mikuo's bestfriend, who can completely see her. Rin wonders why she's still here on earth. Then Len said she had a mission to do. What is that mission? Rin needs to transfer to another body to do it. In the progress, she falls in love with Len. How about Mikuo? Enjoy reading!
1. Accident

**A.N. /: So this is the story I've been meaning to write. So yeah, I hope you enjoy! This is my first try to write a story with up to 5 chapters up. That's all! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid…**

Hi everyone! I'm Rin Kagamine. Soon to be a Hatsune! Yes! You read right! I'm gonna be a Hatsune! I'm on my way to go to my wedding! I opened the window of the car and was welcomed by the fresh air. The church is kind of a on a far place that was surrounded by trees. We just rented a room in a hotel. I was kind of scared because the road has no fence on the left side of the road. This means that we should always keep right. Oh no… This is getting bad. Why did it become foggy? My gosh… I've got a bad feeling about this.

"Ma'am! The break was broken! Why?!" Oh my gosh!

"What?! What happened?!" Miku frankly asked the driver. OMG!

~Sssscccccrrrrreeeeeeaaaaccch hhhh!~

The car fell of the cliff…

Miku's eyes opened and she noticed that Rin was hugging her protectively. Therefore, she concluded that Rin saved her… when she looked at Rin's face, she saw blood all over her face. Her eyes widened in shock. She then immediately called the nearest hospital for Rin. The ambulance arrived immediately. They went to the hospital with driver. When they arrived at the hospital, Rin was dead on arrival…

_**~AT THE CHURCH~**_

~Riiinggg…Riiinggg…Riiinggg…~

"Hello?" Kaito asked.

"Hey… This is Miku. I have a bad news to tell you… Don't be shocked so hard okay?"

"Yes… What happened?" Kaito asked nervously.

"Well… Rin…"

"Yeah? What about Rin? Oh my god! Don't tell me…" Kaito gulped.

"Yes… It's what you think it is… *sob* We're here at… *sob*… the hospital… the nea-nearest *sob* hospital… Rin was… she was… *cry*… dead on arrival…" Miku said while crying.

"Oh my… So…obviously, there is no wedding to be held… I better tell them. We'll go there later…Bye." Kaito said.

"Bye…" Miku said.

After that, Kaito rushed inside the church. He first saw Len and told him the big bad news. Then, Len told Mikuo the news. He was so shocked so his knees fell on the floor. There tears in his eyes. Then he asked Kaito where the hospital is. When they reached the hospital, Mikuo quickly went to the morgue. He saw Rin's body. Laying lifelessly. He hugged her body tighky and cried his heart out.

"It's over…" Mikuo said while still hugging her body. He then let go of it. Len and Kaito pat him on the back.

Huh? Where am I? The last thing I remembered was the car falling off the cliff. But… why am I here in the front of a hospital? Eh? I tried to open the door but I can't because my hand passed through it. The guard was the one supposed to open the door but it seems that he doesn't notice me.

"Why am I feeling goose bumps? While it's not cold. Weird." The guard said. Eh? This guy has problems.

I looked inside the, I can look because the door is transparent. A man was about to go out. I waited until he opened the door. When the door was opened, I immediately go inside. I roamed the hospital and when I reached the 2nd floor, I saw Mikuo, Kaito and Len. I called their names but they don't seem to hear me. I walked closer to them. They were standing out of the morgue. Weird. Why would they stand there? Maybe they just decided to rest for a while. But, who is in this hospital? I hugged Mikuo but I failed because my body passed through Mikuo's body. Just like earlier. This getting weirder. I walked inside the morgue and I saw…oh my god! I saw my…my body… I fell on the floor and cried. This explains it. That's why I can't hold things… probably because I'm a _ghost._ When I stopped crying, I walked out of the room. They're still there. Len looked at my direction but suddenly, he looked away immediately. Can he see me? They were now walking to the hospital's exit. I just follow them. We were surrounded by silence and Mikuo's sobbing.

"Hey guys, you go ahead. I'm going somewhere first." Len said.

"Okay. Bye. See you later." Kaito said. I followed kaito and Mikuo. But Len suddenly grabbed my hand. Eh?! So it means he can see me?!

"Hey." Len said to me when they were out of sight.

"_How can you see me?"_ I asked him.

"I don't know either. Actually, I've already dreamed of this. God said to me that I will soon see you like this. I asked Him and said, 'Why? What?'. But He just answered 'You'll see soon.' I only heard a voice. And I think it's God." He said.

"_Oh… I think you'll be my guide. My question is, why didn't I go straight to heaven or hell?" _I do not really understand the situation. Why am I here on earth still?

"Wait, I'm not yet done. You cut me off. Anyways, God also said to me that you have an important mission to do."

"…_is that so? What is that mission?" _

"As I remember, He said that you'll know it by yourself. I think you have something that you really want to achieve. Did you do something wrong in the past?" he thoughtfully said.

"_Um… Let me think… Ugh… I don't know."_

"God said to me that you have to transfer to another body so you can do the missions that you have to do. So, let's go?"

"_Yeah… But, wait. Where will we find the body?"_

"Don't worry about that. I already know where the girl is. God said it to me. And wait, before I forget, you can only do the transformation on her body if she is asleep."

"_Okay… Let's go!"_

We then went to find the girl's home. Good thing there is a house near the girl's home. Since we have money, we bought it quickly. Len and I will live there already. They will probably think that Len is a crazy person if he will not live there. I already miss Mikuo. Sigh…


	2. Getting to Know each Other Better

**A.N./: This is the 2****nd**** chapter! Thank you for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid…**

Len and I already moved to the new house. Of course, he brought my things because I can't. So for now, he's my maid. Hahaha! We are like newlyweds… Wait, wait, wait! What am I thinking?! My heart belongs to Mikuo only! I haven't even known Len that much! But I think we will be closer because of the situation. Gyaaaahhh!

"Hey, why are you blushing?" he asked suddenly. What?! I am blushing?!

"_Ummm…"_ I shouted.

"Heh… Thinking of something perverted eh?" he teased.

"_Wha…Why would I?! Idiot!"_

"Is it me? Just tell me…" he said, smirking.

"_I'm so not thinking of you! Pervert!" _

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower. Wanna go with me?" he chuckled.

"_No way! Not ever!" _I am blushing hard! Noooo!

"Fine, fine. I was just joking." He said while he was about to go the bathroom.

"_Hmph!"_ I am now hearing the shower and he is actually humming. I think the song is called Fire Flower. The humming became into singing. I never thought that he has a nice voice. I really don't know Len that much eh? After 10 minutes, he was done. We went upstairs. I forgot to tell you, in case you're confused, I'm floating. He sat on his bed while I was just floating. We talked about our lives. I learned that he was living alone. His parents died when he was 10. He started singing since he was 5 years old. I realized that that's why his voice was so…so alluring. And in return, I also told him about me. When I was about to go to my bedroom but he grabbed my wrist and I accidentally slipped. To our surprise, I fell on the bed but my body didn't pass through it. I also realized that I was on top on him. Our faces were at least 5 inches away. We blushed furiously. We then retreated immediately. Oh yeah, I remember, why did he grab my wrist?

"_Why did you grab my wrist anyways?"_ I asked when we recovered but was still blushing.

"I don't know either." He smirked. Is he lying?

"_Are you lying? You must know it or you're a crazy person!"_

"Whatever. Go to bed now. *Yawn* I'm sleepy."

"_Fine. Goodnight."_ He didn't reply after that. I went out of the room and go to my own room.

_**~11:00 PM~**_

I can't sleep! I will drink milk first. Maybe it can help. I decided to go downstairs. When I went to the kitchen, I saw a shadow of a person. Is this a ghost? As in _ghost_? I stepped closer to that shadow and spanked it.

"Ouch! What the hell?!" Oh, it's Len.

"_Oh my! I'm very sorry!"_

"It's okay. What are you doing here?"

"_Well, I can't sleep. So I decided to drink milk."_ I said as I went to the ref to get it.

"Me too." *pit**pat**pit**pat* It's raining.

After that we sat on the chairs then it stormed. I felt someone beside me. It's Len again.

"_What?"_

"Ummm…" then something went on my mind.

"_Hey, are you afraid of the storm?" _he blushed. I can't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?!" I kept on laughing.

"_Ahahahaha! Wh-why are yo-you… hahaha! Af-afraid of… hahaha! The storm? Hahaha!" _I can't say it properly! _

"Would you stop laughing?! Or else I will kiss you!" O_O What?!

"_What?! Fine! I will stop laughing. But why are you afraid of the storm?"_

"*sigh* Do you remember the ship that sank?" I just nod.

"We were in that ship. My mother let me first go into the extra boats. However, that's the last one. I was forced to go there. They said it will be fine. I followed their orders and after that, I fell asleep when I was in the boat. When I woke up, I found myself in my aunt's home. She's the one who took care of." I felt sorry for him. I was actually crying.

"Hey stop crying. You were just laughing a while ago."

"_Sorry. I can't help it… it's a sad story. I just realized how lucky I am."_

"Oh come on. Don't cry anymore. Ummm… and can you…" he stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"_What did you want to say? Faster, I'm sleepy."_

"Ummm…Can you…"

"_Faster!"_

"Canyousleepwithmetonight?!"

"_What? I didn't understand you!"_ he's actually blushing. Then he took a deep breath.

"Can you sleep with me just for tonight?" I chuckled a little. I pat his head and said okay. He's really scared. I felt closer to him than usual. We went to his room. He hugged me tightly. Sheesh… / I'm going to sleep too. Tomorrow's the day where I can transfer. I'm going to wake up early.

_**~MORNING~**_

I went out of the house and went to the girl's house. I can still pass through things, thank God. When I got inside the house, she's not there. But I saw her face, because of the pictures. When I saw her picture when she was a child, it felt familiar. Weird. Well, I need to study her background. I'll have to use some research. By the way, when I got into the house, her house is so simple. It's also small. So it must mean that she lives alone. I then started looking for her things so I can know some of her background. I saw her name, her name was Rui. Rui Kagene. Eh? Same surname as me? I found out she doesn't work in some companies. It must just be a part time job. Her job is at a café. I should tell Len to get her a better job. I hope he can convince her. I heard the door opening, it must be her. Rui quickly change her clothes and slept. She must be very tired. I then transferred to her body. This is a new feeling. I am much energized so the body can move freely. I went our house and knocked. I'm surprised Len is awake already.

"Why are you here and who are you?"

"Hey, it's me, Rin. I already transferred."

"Oh… How did you get into her house?"

"I can still have my body pass through." I entered the house and helped him prepare breakfast.

"Hey Len, we need to get her a proper work."

"What is her work?"

"She has a part time job in a café."

"Ok then. Let's get her a job after we eat." Then we quickly eat and prepare ourselves. I also changed her clothes. Then I went back to her house to get the things needed to get a job. After some time, we finally get her a job. Her job was a secretary of a bank. I saw that she finished college. She was also good at Math. After that, we ate lunch then went home. I laid her body down and went back to my house.


	3. Like What!

**A.N./: I am so so so so so so so so SORRY for not updating this! So here is the third chapter! Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid…**

**RxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLx RxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLx RxLxRxL**

Rui's POV

~_Riiinnggg!... Riiinnggg!... Riiinnggg!_~

Ugh… Why is this guy pestering me again?! I already said I refuse. But he said he won't give up! The hell?! Okay, be calm. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Are you free tomorrow?"

"Sorry, but I have work."

"Oh, is that so? How about the next day after tomorrow? That's Saturday."

"Well, I'll try."

"Okay! Thanks!" with that, I hanged up the phone. True, outside I am soft but inside I'm not soft. Maybe even rude.

So yeah, I'm Rui Kagene. I live alone but my aunt visits me sometimes. Well, I don't really know if she is my true aunt. She's rich. I'm kinda anti-social. I love oranges! This is actually weird, I remember eating oranges with a kid with blond hair but I don't remember her face and her name. Anyways, I'm adopted. I already accepted it. I don't know if my parents are still alive. Oh yeah, about the guy earlier, his name is Rei Kagamine. We met at the café. Then, in one fateful day,

_Another day at the café. No customers yet. *Yawn* It's so boring. Then, the door opened. A male customer went in. He was a regular customer. He ordered caramel coffee. He creeps me out because he keeps staring at me. Then he went at the counter. He leaned his arms then placed his chin on his arms, still looking at me. I asked him,_

"_May I help you sir?" He then twirled a lock of my hair on his fingers and said,_

"_Of course you can." He smirked._

"_How?" I asked him innocently._

"_Well, can I ask you a favor?"_

"_Sure. What is that?"_

"_Well, I am forced to marry a girl I don't love and I don't even know who she is."_

"_Why?"_

"_My parents decide by themselves. Well, my family and a family had a bet. My family won. Well, the mother of the family that lose, has a son. But, they decided a marriage. Of course, I can't marry a boy. So, the mother of the family that lose decided that it will be her niece instead."_

"_Then?"_

"_When I said don't want, they said okay but you have to find the right girl."_

"_And then?"_

"_I already found her."_

"_Then why don't you go and tell her? And it seems that you don't have a favor to ask me."_

"_She's actually standing in front of me…" 0_0 My eyes widened at what he said._

"_Eh?! But I'm not ready! I don't even know! And I'm not rich! How will they accept me?"_

"_I'll defend you! I'll take care of you. Don't worry. I like you…" he said sincerely while blushing. Oh my! And I think I'm blushing also. /_

"_Bu-but–_

"_Please!" he begged._

"_I-I'll try…" he sighed with relief._

"_Thank you…" Now what will I do?_

That's how I'm kind of irritated. Then I heard a ringtone of 'Kokoro'. Someone is calling my phone again. The caller was my aunt. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Why did you call?"

"Well, I have some important news to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You're getting married." What?! O_O

"What?! Why?!"

"Well… You see, I lost to a bet." It is enough to make things clear. But wait, did she said bet?! Don't tell me… the man is Rei?!

"Can you still take it back?" I asked hopefully.

"No. I'm sorry dear. I promised them. A promise is a promise."

"Oh… bye." I quickly hanged the phone up. Why?! How can she do this to me? I felt tears on my face. I'm crying, obviously. I then wipe my tears away. I remembered the time. Oh no! My work! I quickly dressed and went to the café. When I got there, they were surprised.

"Why are you all surprised?"

"Why are you here?" they asked curiously.

"To work of course! What else?" I said like it was an obvious thing. Well, it is obvious. Then they looked at me as if I'm crazy.

"You're coming back?" Neru asked.

"What do you mean coming back?" they looked at me again as if I was crazy.

"Don't you know? Have you lost your mind?" Teto asked.

"You resigned yesterday!" Haku said.

"What?" I am so confused!

"You're working on a bank right now." Our manager, Kiyoteru Hiyama, said.

"Eh? Since when?"

"You told us yesterday."

"Huh?!"

"Well, you need to go to work right now. Everyone, work now." He ordered.

"What bank?"

"You said it was Crypton Bank." I guess it can't helped. I said my goodbyes to them and then went to the said bank. I'm going to rest first. I'll just work on Monday. Sigh…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**~NIGHT~ **

**Rin's POV**

I'm so bored. I'm here at Rui's house. I overheard their conversation. Starting from the boy. Oh yeah, I need to buy her some clothes. I then joined her body and went to my house. Len was there. He came from work. He was a businessman.

"Hey, Len."

"Hey, Rin." He already recognize me. Maybe because of my movements.

"You should ask first if it's me or Rui. Our movements are the same, just so you know."

"Okay."

"We need to get Rui new clothes."

"Why?"

"She has a date tomorrow. We also need to buy her foods. She always eat noodles. That's unhealthy."

"Okay. Let's go."

We went to a fancy mall and bought her elegant dresses. We bought all the fashion that is common. Then we bought her foods. Then after that, we went to a restaurant first to eat. Then, we went to her aunt's house. I saw her auntie's address in a piece of paper lying on the floor. I then removed myself from the body so I can enter the house without anyone seeing me. Then, I searched and searched for her auntie's writings. I need to copy her way of writing and sign. Then at last! I found it. I then went back to the car. Good thing she is still asleep. I joined her body again. We went back to our own house. We packed the dresses in a box. I copied her auntie's writing just to tell her it's from her. Fortunately, I can copy it. Her aunt's name was Meiko Sakine. It sounds so familiar. Nevermind. Then I went to her house and left the things beside her door.

**~THE NEXT DAY~ (morning)**

**Rui's POV**

*Yawn* I went up and opened my door for some fresh air. When I opened it, I was surprised to see a box and grocery bags. I look around if there is anyone who brought this or gave this. But, I didn't saw anyone. I then found a note beside it. Oh, my aunt bought this. I should thank her. I took them all in my house. I was fascinated with the clothes. I took my cellphone and texted my aunt a thank you.

**Meiko's POV**

I received a text from Rui. She said thank you. Why? I didn't do something for her. Hmm… Is she thanking me because of the wedding? Has she met him? No, that's impossible. Well, the man she's going to marry is Rei Kagamine. Sigh… I miss my other neice… She already died. Her name was Rin Kagene. I guess Rui doesn't remember or know her anymore.

**Rui's POV**

After I texted my auntie, I remembered something. Rei wants me to spend my time with him. Am I going or not? I feel sorry for him. So, I decided to go. I wore a transparent dark blue but of course I have an inner clothe. I also wore black leggings and shiny blue doll shoes with a ribbon on its side. I had a small body bag. It's black. Then he told me to meet him at the café. When I went there, he was already there. He was so… so… so handsome… Wait! What am I saying?! I went near to him and poked him at the shoulder. He then turned to look at me and was, let's say, kind of dazed. Does… he think I am pretty…? Gyaah!

"Hey?" he still doesn't snap out of reality.

"Hey!" I shouted. Then he came back to reality. -_- at last…

"O-oh…"

"What now?" I asked calmly. Deep inside /

"Well, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere."

"Specifically."

"Umm… I don't know… you decide, please…" I gave him my puppy dog eyes which actually had an effect on him. He chose arcade and I said alright. We played many games of course. I always lose to him. -_- Ugh. Then we went to some fancy restaurants. He's so rich. After we ate, we decided to stroll anywhere. Until it became 7:00 PM. He accompanied me to my house.

"Umm… Rui?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you go with me tomorrow?"

"Why? Again?"

"I want my parents to meet you already."

"…" I fell silent. Then said,

"What if they don't want me?"

"Don't worry! I'm sure they'll like you." He assured me. I want to tell him that I am already betrothed to another man. But I don't know why I can't tell him. Sigh…

"Okay… Goodbye now."

"Bye." I went inside the house and wash up. Then my aunt called me. She said that I will soon meet my fiancé. What about Rei now? Sigh! This is so complicated! And, I have a weird feeling that my fiancé is Rei. Well, the time is same. Hmm… Oh well, we will see that tomorrow…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**A.N./: I am really really really sorry for not updating! So well, it's all about Rui and Rei. Please review! Thank You! I accept criticism! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
